Vascular access ports are useful in the treatment of certain diseases that can require the infusion of drugs, blood products, nutritional fluids, or other fluids into a patent's venous or arterial system.
The ports are beneficial in that they allow for repeated access to a patient's venous or arterial system through catheters attached to the port.
Since the ports are often implanted for an extended period of time, the manner of attachment, the comfort of the patient, and decreasing the rates of infections are all concerns that need to be adequately addressed by such a port.
With respect to the catheters used with the port, the catheters are typically attached to vessels using sutures or other invasive means that penetrate the vessel walls and can cause permanent damage to the vessel.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.